


in your eyes

by mulgogish



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Made For Each Other, they love each other so much bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: "Why do you always look at me like that?""Look like what?""Like, if you look away, I'd disappear."





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungzz/gifts).

> (wrote this at 1am, apologies for errors >< i'll fix it /someday/ hehe  
)  
enjoy!

Looking at Seungyoun is like watching the sunset— so serene, so beautiful, and it makes him happy. Kind of cheesy to say out loud, but Seungwoo's brain always come up with the cheesiest lines when Cho Seungyoun is within reach (or when he's not). Their old friends from college decided to meet up one night, a few weeks after the two of them moved to their shared home. Seungwoo is glad, Seungyoun wouldn't have to visit him every other day and get stuck on traffic instead of sleeping in his bed. Now, it's their bed, and they can cuddle whenever they want. Seungyoun could fetch Seungwoo at work and they can get stuck at traffic, together. It's all good now that they decided to live together.

Their friends picked a Korean bbq restaurant a few stops from their new home. It's cozy, it's nice. They haven't met in years, but Seungwoo seems too occupied on something else. Eyes still focused on the love of his life even when Jinhyuk tells of that time he, Seungwoo and Wooseok almost had to redo a semester and graduate late. Or, when Seungyoun tells an old joke, and their friends scoff. "You still carry that joke around?" Jinhyuk asks playfully.

"Seungwoo, he still tells you that?" Wooseok added, pointing at Seungyoun while he chews the ssam he made. But Seungwoo just smiles, looking at Wooseok as a polite gesture, before continuing to gaze at Seungyoun's face.

  
"He's not gonna leave, you know." Byungchan whispers beside him. He knows, Seungwoo knows he won't. But Seungyoun is just so beautiful, he couldn't believe they're actually together.

They eat and talk, caught up on each others' lives and laugh about yesteryears. Seungwoo adding onto stories Jinhyuk has told since the two of them were in the same major and almost had all the same classes together. Seungyoun was Byungchan's roommate which happened to be Jinhyuk's friend that time. They met just like how usual college friends do: through their mutual friends. There isn't much to talk, and much too different on how they started becoming more than that. They were both shy, but Wooseok, being Seungwoo's closest friend since high school, decided that they should all go out that one night— he couldn't remember why. But the little devil called in sick, and told Byungchan and Jinhyuk to excuse themselves, too. It was cliché and funny, as far as he remembers.

  
"Something on my face?" Seungwoo's thoughts got cut off by a familiar, soft voice. Seungyoun's smiling at him, head tilted a little, _cutely,_ that the older had to let out a breathy laugh.

"No, no. None," Seungwoo puts his hand to Seungyoun's cheeks, caressing it slowly. "Carry on with your story, baby." And so the younger does continue to talk animatedly, used to Seungwoo's affectionate gestures. He laughs with the others, and Seungwoo loves his laugh. Some people might find his high pitched laugh, displeasing, but that's their opinion.

Seungyoun's laugh is something Seungwoo would love to hear when he comes home from checking papers and handling too hyper eight year olds.

Seungyoun's laugh is what makes him scrunch his nose in happiness when the rain starts pouring and they forgot to bring umbrellas. So they run to the parking lot to find their car.

  
Seungyoun's laugh, is just one of the things Seungwoo's grateful of hearing everyday.

-

  
Seungwoo doesn't talk much— that's how other people like to perceive him to be. That's not how he is, well, for Seungyoun, that is. Seungwoo loves talking; he has this calm, poetic voice that Seungyoun could listen to all day long. Usually, he isn't as soft for his boyfriend as he is now. Seungyoun likes teasing Seungwoo; he likes being loud, and Seungwoo would shut him up with a kiss. He likes that game, but now, Seungwoo looks really happy, and it's triggering all the softest part of Seungyoun.

The older is checking his students' art projects, and he couldn't stop talking about them. Seungyoun stares at him fondly as he speaks, "This one. _Oh!_ This is _nice."_ Seungwoo mumbles, looking at the sheet of paper with a bouquet of flowers colored messily on it. "Dohyon is doing a job these days." He adds, smiling softly as he puts a _Very Good!_ stamp below the drawing.

  
Seungyoun answers the older's questions, adds on to whatever he says. But sometimes he drifts off, choosing to look at Seungwoo's face— his caring eyes, pink lips, pretty nose. Seungyoun was too focused on Seungwoo's face to notice that the other's attention is fully on him.

  
"Something wrong?" Seungwoo says silently, looking at Seungyoun attentively. Wondering why the younger stopped answering his questions about acrylic paintings halfway through.

Seungyoun blinks twice before smiling, shaking his head in answer. "Nothing," He whispers, brushing a few strands of Seungwoo's bangs away from his face. He caresses the older's face with the back of his hand. "You're beautiful."

Seungwoo chuckles, kissing Seungyoun's knuckles once they reached his lips. The younger looks down on Seungwoo's lips, staring at it a but longer before the older clears his throat and went back to checking.

  
He can admit he gets distracted most of the time, but it's not always the case. Seungyoun wasn't like that before he met Seungwoo. If you ask Byungchan, he would say Seungyoun likes his alone time. He loves getting things done on time, and nothing can stop him from finishing a work in one day or less. But Seungwoo came, and suddenly he's more important to him than anything else.

He would still get things done, but only if he's done talking to Seungwoo, or if Seungwoo tells him to. That's when Seungyoun knew he couldn't live without Seungwoo by his side.

  
-

  
"Why do you always look at me like that?" Seungwoo starts, voice muffled by the pillow he's currently hugging. He's looking at Seungyoun, whose face is confused as he looks at his boyfriend.

  
"Look like what?"

"Like you're scared to look away from me." Seungwoo answers, patting Seungyoun's cheek softly before circling the spot with his thumb. "Like, if you look away, I'd disappear."

  
Seungyoun chuckles, "Ah, the ever-observant angel." He moves closer, engulfing Seungwoo in his embrace. The pillow still keeping them a few inches apart from each other. "You only noticed the heart eyes I've been giving you now? We've been together for six years."

  
Seungwoo scoffs, "Of course I've noticed! I just didn't want to tell you until now."

  
"And why is that?" Seungyoun hums, kissing Seungwoo's forehead.

"I don't know, something about seeing it as often unlike before. When we used to live separately. Now, I see you everyday, and I can't believe I'm still not tired of you." Seungwoo said, jokingly, earning a pinch on his arm. He laughs at Seungyoun's gesture.

  
"But what about you, huh!" Seungyoun starts with a pout (Seungwoo laughs, leaning forward to peck it lightly). "You look at me like you never want to leave me."

"It's because I don't want to leave you, silly."

"Why?"

Seungwoo leans back, eyes narrowed as he look at Seungyoun. "Because I love you? I want to be with you, and with that said, I don't ever wanna leave you."

  
Seungyoun smiles smugly, "I know that. I just want to hear it again from you."

Seungwoo smiles contrary to the eye roll he just did, that made Seungyoun laugh.

"I love you, too!"

"Go to sleep now!" Seungwoo mumbles, taking the pillow away inbetween them to hug Seungyoun fully. The younger hugs him tighter, lips kissing Seungwoo's fluffy brown hair.

"Night, night, love."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
